


Usurpadora

by Captebette



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Pre-Dragon Ball Z
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captebette/pseuds/Captebette
Summary: Pam empieza a sentir algo cuando ve al príncipe saiyajin, pero aún no tiene muy claros sus sentimientos
Relationships: Vegeta/Pam
Kudos: 10





	Usurpadora

USURPADORA

_Él tiene un cuerpo de escándalo, hay que admitirlo, unos abdominales de ensueño, unos hombros de infarto, unas piernas que parecen columnas...._

Esto era lo que la inquieta Pam, la hija de Gohan escribía en su diario, el día en que cumplía dieciséis años. Mientras todos festejaban, un piso más abajo.

_...pero yo sólo soy la nieta de su mayor enemigo, su rival, aquel al que siempre querrá superar..._

_...desearía tener un conjuro para que esos labios fuesen míos para siempre..._

_.. mi amor es el padre de mi mejor amigo pero en el pasado fue un enemigo de la humanidad, a la que yo pertenezco y perteneceré siempre. Aunque una pequeña parte de mí permanezca reacia, es un hecho que nunca podré negar._

_...nada puede ocurrir entre nosotros, todo está dentro de mi cabeza, y sólo sale con esta letra de niña que ansía amor de un hombre. Él puede percibirlo pero nunca podrá corresponderme._

_._

El príncipe de los sayajines había cambiado a lo largo de todos aquellos años de convivencia con la raza humana. Seguía siendo un guerrero, un guerrero que ahora servía a la tierra, doblegando su corazón ante quienes le habían dado la oportunidad de redimirse. Todo esto a Pam sólo la hacía sentirse triste porque si las cosas seguían su curso normal Vegeta no la vería a ella nunca. Y ella estaba ahí, todo el tiempo, delante de los ojos sayajin, intentando que él la notase, la percibiese...y sobre todo la desease.

Ahí estaba Pam, en su cuarto con la puerta entornada, cuya desnuda ranura dejaba entrever a la adolescente tumbada sobre su estómago, con las piernas flexionadas, escribiendo de nuevo. No quería saber nada de su fiesta, la única fiesta en su honor que significaba su entrada en la madurez.

— Pam, ¿quieres venir a tu fiesta o...? — preguntó Vegeta, abriendo del todo la puerta del cuarto de la chica. La intimidad entre ambas familias de sayajines había llegado al punto en que sentían que no tenían más secretos entre ellos. Después de haber resucitado varias veces gracias a la ayuda común, haber luchado contra la perdición del planeta ya no había desconfianza ni puertas entre ellos. Todos se sentían parte de una unidad. Una unidad imposible de quebrar. En ese mismo momento, Pam estaba abominando, debido a sus celos sayajines, de aquella unidad granítica, hiperbórea.

— Vegeta, hola — contestó la chica arrancando la hoja en la que estaba escribiendo y tirando el papel luego de arrugarlo en una bola. Le hizo una seña para que el sayajin pasara dentro y éste lo hizo sin más preámbulos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un click, activando de inmediato un sistema que elevaba el nivel de oxígeno del receptáculo.

… _A pesar de todo, quiero mantener mi deseo por él en secreto, no puedo arriesgarme, pues sé que el no me quiere y mi obsesión por poseerlo puede romper la familia de Trunks._

— ¿Qué estabas escribiendo? ¿era sobre mí? — bromeó el sayajin.

— No — mintió la chica de ojos pardos mirando al suelo, con las mejillas encendidas. Nunca había sido consciente de su belleza y de que esta la convirtiese en una criatura aparentemente frágil y cristalina.

— Pam, — dijo el sayajin, sentándose en una silla y mirando a Pam con toda confianza, pero en aquella mirada no había deseo, sólo deseo por ayudar, sentimiento de obligación, conciliación, lucha común, esto hacía que la chica se sintiera confusa, puesto que ella no veía en él a un adulto sino al hombre al que amaba apasionadamente.

— Quiero que me digas porqué estás decaída. Quiero hablar contigo — prosiguió el sayajin con un suspiro de cansancio, sinceramente resuelto a cumplir con su papel de buen amigo. Se preparó mentalmente para el aluvión de preguntas que iba a disparar aquella boquita rosa, no en vano estaba bien curtido en escuchar a su hija Bra.

… _hablar, pues yo no quiero hablar contigo, prefiero hacer otras cosas..._

Vegeta se agachó hasta tocar la moqueta que cubría el suelo, sin que ella lo percibiera tomó la hoja arrancada, desdoblando el papel arrugado ante ella. Pam tragó saliva al contemplar al guerrero leer en silencio, y volver a releer el escrito y luego mirar a la chica. Su mirada era indescifrable, misteriosa, e hizo temblar el esqueleto de la chica. Ella sólo había conocido al Vegeta pacífico, ¿de verdad quedaba algo dentro del sayajin de aquel mercenario asesino que había dejado atrás en el pasado? Su mirada en ese momento corroboraba con creces esta teoría y ella le correspondió con una sonrisa cómplice, de bienvenida.

Pam acababa de escribir en su diario:

… _no quiero hablar con Vegeta, sólo que bese mis labios y me lleve lejos de la tierra, no importa que para hacer eso tenga que volver a ser el maligno ser que era. Para mí será una liberación mejor que la de ser resucitada, saber que voy a morir peleando. La paz en la tierra no es mi paz, no lo será, si no lo tengo a él ahora entero. Una parte sola no será suficiente._

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, no sé porqué he rescatado esta pequeña historia sobre Pam y Vegeta y no sé si tendrá continuación. Espero que sea de su agrado. DISCLAIMER. Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y sólo a ellos se les debe el debido crédito y beneficio.


End file.
